


Only Seventeen, But She Walks The Streets So Mean

by Sxymami0909



Series: Dydia Season 4 Tags [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Derek Feels, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek and Lydia need to be friends, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Lydia Martin is Part of the Pack, Lydia-centric, Post Episode Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derek is back to his rightful age, the berserkers and Kate are gone, and our resident beta has a few minutes to himself he pays a visit to a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Seventeen, But She Walks The Streets So Mean

Lydia made her way up the stairs from the basement, her hand curled around an expensive bottle of red wine. She stepped into the kitchen, closing the basement door behind her as she moved toward the counter, bare feet padding quietly across the cool tile floor. Her gaze drifted briefly to the digital clock on the microwave and she sighed at the time. It was close to eleven at night and while that wasn't nearly the latest she’d stayed up in the past few days, it was still late.

With pint sized Derek back in the past where he belonged, Kate and her berserker fiends in the wind, and the rest of the pack healing from their fight it was time to focus on school. Which Lydia had to go back to tomorrow and yet, she couldn't seem to fall asleep, though she wasn't surprised.

Lately, she’d been having trouble falling asleep and even when she did finally conk out from sheer exhaustion; her sleep was fitful and littered with moments of wakeful unrest. She placed the bottle on the counter and stepped over to the drawer to grab the cork screw. Lydia wasn't a big drinker. She never had been. She’d much rather watch other people get drunk and makes fools of themselves then be the fool herself.

But wine tended to make her sleepy. It wasn't surprising considering that wine was made with grapes and grapes contained a natural form of melatonin, a hormone secreted from the human brain that made sleep a happy possibility. And at this point Lydia would do just about anything to help relax her mind enough for sleep.

She jabbed the cork screw into the cork and turned until there was a pop followed by a small release of smoke, if it could be called that. She pulled one of her mother’s glasses out of the cabinet, not like she’d miss it since she was barely home, and poured herself half a glass before re-corking the bottle.

Lydia lifted the glass from the counter and walked through the kitchen and into the hallway towards the living room. She placed the glass down on the small coffee table and walked over the plush carpet while reaching up and fixing the messy bun her hair was in. She wore a pair of old cotton boxer shorts and a black tank top. Not her typical pajamas, though it seemed like not much was typical about her lately.

Lydia pulled open the glass door on the cabinet and pushed a few buttons on the stereo system sitting on the shelf. Seconds later it came to life. She pressed a few more buttons shifting it to the CD setting and then let her eyes flutter shut briefly as the room filled with the slow steady stirrings of classical music.

It was a guilty pleasure of hers that not many people knew about outside those closest to her. Allison had known, her chest tightened slightly but she took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and pushed it aside. Stiles also knew. Lydia walked back over to the table, lifted the glass in her hands and sat carefully on the sofa, bringing her legs up and beneath her body. She took a long, slow sip of wine, letting the liquid coat her throat before swallowing as she eased back against the sofa trying to relax.

Lydia could feel some of the tension leaving her limbs and she took another sip of wine, urging herself to calm down. But before she could get too comfortable, there was a sharp steady rapping on her front door. Her eyes blinked open, the serenity of the moment broken with the echoing sound.

She straightened up, a crease forming between her brows as she glanced towards the hallway, not able to see the front door from her seat. Lydia reached forward putting her glass down and getting up, more awake than she’d been before. There was no good reason that someone would show up on her doorstep at nearly eleven at night.

She closed the distance between herself and the front door in a matter of seconds. Lydia unlocked the door, gripped the handle, and twisted it open while sucking in a sharp breath preparing herself for whatever horror lay on the other side of the door. But what she saw was not what she expected.

Lydia straightened up, eyes widening slightly as she arched a brow and cocked her head to the side. “Derek…Is everything okay? Is it Scott?” She asked the worry clear in her voice as she opened the door a bit wider.

Derek pressed his lips into a thin line and shook his head. “No, as far as I know Scott’s alright.” He replied simply still not sure what in the hell he was doing at Lydia’s house. They had driven him back to the loft hours ago and Scott and Stiles had even stayed for a while to make sure he was okay, which was odd, but not entirely unwelcome after everything that had happened.

There was a lot of confusion rumbling through his mind and knowing he’d been gone for over two months, well it was disturbing. And if that wasn't bad enough Derek remembered everything that had happened over the course of the last 48 hours. He had once again been duped by Kate Argent, only this time Scott and his pack had almost paid the price for it.

He realized the red head was staring at him and he frowned reaching back and rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry to drop by so late. I wasn't going to knock, but I heard the music and figured you were still awake.” He explained.

Lydia leaned against the front door watching him for a minute before nodding. “I’d ask you how you knew where I lived, but with all your creeping around town I’d imagine you probably know where everyone lives.”

Derek winced at her words and took a step back.

Lydia’s chest tightened at the action. “God I’m sorry,” she said with a sigh. “I’m not the best company right now or ever lately. It’s been a while since I had some uninterrupted sleep and I've been snapping a bit more than usual. I didn't mean anything by it,” she offered.

Derek shrugged, “You’re not wrong,” he admitted, “So I probably shouldn't take offense to the statement.”

Lydia kept her gaze on him before stepping out of the way and opening the door a little wider. “Would you like to come in and tell me what you’re doing here?” She asked.

Derek hesitated for a brief second before nodding, “Okay,” he stepped into Lydia’s house and glanced around.

“This way,” she said closing the door behind him and gesturing him to follow her. She walked down the hallway and back into the living room sitting down and pointing to one of the chairs across from her. “You can sit.” She offered.

“Thanks,” he said stiffly as he carefully dropped into the chair across from Lydia. He shifted and then rested his arms on his legs leaning forward slightly.

Lydia pursed her lips as she sat there silently for about two minutes before rolling her eyes. “Not that I mind you stopping by,” she started, “But is everything okay? I mean…do you need something or I don’t know were you just coming by to say, ‘hi’?” She asked confused. Yes, she had gone with the pack to Mexico to rescue Derek. Yes, she cared whether he lived or died, but that was pretty much where their friendship sort of ended.

Lydia had always assumed Derek didn't like her because of what happened with Peter. She knew he’d still blamed her for that when Allison was alive and although she knew he’d protect her with his life if it came down to it, she knew that wasn't for her, it was for Scott. Which was why she was so confused as to why Derek Hale was currently sitting in her living room staring at the ground.

Derek sighed and glanced up. “Sorry. I came by because,” he paused, “I wanted to say thank you.” He replied quietly. He caught the question in her eyes and sat up. “Things are still a little confusing. I lost a lot of time apparently and my memories are still sort of all jumbled with a lot of the ones from the past at the forefront of my mind.” He explained. “But I remember you…taking care of me at Deaton’s clinic.”

Derek swallowed hard. Lydia had never been his favorite person and a lot of that was because of what happened with Peter. Logically Derek knew it wasn't her fault and his uncle being inside her head was more of a violation than what she’d done to him. But at the time he’d been prideful and embarrassed.

But over the course of the last year he’d watch Lydia grow as a person. He watched as her life changed when she found out from Jennifer what she was. He’d watched her go from a self-absorbed ice queen to a compassionate young woman. Maybe she’d been that woman all along and she’d just hidden it behind layers of sarcasm and bitchy comments. Derek had no idea. But she wasn't the same girl that dragged him through the woods and used him to bring Peter back to life. And last night proved that.

Surprise crossed Lydia’s face as she held Derek’s gaze. “Oh,” she said quietly shifting on the couch uncomfortably. She hadn't expected that. Her expression softened and she offered him half a smile. “You don’t need to thank me for that Derek, I know we haven’t always gotten along…but,” she paused her chest constricting, “You’re part of the pack and we’d never leave you behind. I’m just sorry it took us so long to find you. I’m sorry I couldn't--” Lydia’s voice faltered slightly and she pressed her lips together.

She looked away from Derek momentarily needing to center her emotions. She was really working on trying to open herself up to her abilities so she could learn more about them. Ever since Allison she was determined not to let people suffer when she could be doing something to help, but already she was failing at that. The dead gas station attendant was proof of that.

Lydia looked up and pressed her hands into the couch on either side of her. “I’m sorry I couldn't figure out what was happening to you. Maybe if I could have it would have spared you some time with Kate,” she told him quietly. “I tried…I did I just,” she shook her head, “I don’t really understand how it all works yet. I’m still trying to figure things out.”

Derek watched her as she spoke, his senses picking up the influx of emotions that slammed into her as she spoke. He contemplated his actions for less than a minute before standing up slowly and walking over to the couch. He reached out a hand and shifted her glass of wine over before sitting on the wooden coffee table in front of her. She followed his movements with her eyes and when they met his he reached out and placed a hand on top of hers.

“Lydia, you have nothing to apologize for. If it wasn't for you I would still be burned underground an Aztec temple in Mexico,” he said offering her the barest hint of a smile. “The things you have to deal with, the stuff you have to feel, no one your age should have to deal with that kind of thing.” He told her quietly.

“But you handle it with more grace then I've seen people handle less power. You’re doing the best you can and sometimes you aren't going to be able to help everyone,” he paused at the pained look on her face and squeezed her hand gently, “But at least you can say you tried. I appreciate your help.”

Lydia wasn't sure why her throat felt so tight or why her eyes burned at Derek’s quiet reassurances. Maybe it was because it had been a while since anyone had tried to make her feel better about it or maybe it was the genuine look in his eyes. A look she’d never seen directed at her from him.

Lydia lifted her free hand off the couch and placed it over his as she let out a breath. “I’m really glad you’re okay Derek.” She hadn't admitted it at the time, but she’d been scared for him. They might not be the best of friends, but after losing Allison and Aiden and having Isaac leave for France with Mr. Argent…the thought of someone killing Derek had genuinely upset her. They’d lost enough people. And Derek had saved Ethan and Aiden. He’d held his hand as he died. He fought beside them and protected them. He didn't deserve to die. None of them did. He was just as much a victim of circumstances as they were.

A smile tugged at his lips, “So am I,” he said. “It was nice of you to stay the night at the clinic with Deaton. I heard you talking while I was asleep and it seems you guys had a bit of an adventure in Mexico,” he offered, “I’m sorry about what happened with Scott and Araya. But I’m glad you all came out the other end okay.”

Lydia returned the smile, “I didn't mind. We didn't want you to be alone and it’s not like I have much to come home to,” she said motioning around her doing her best to keep the sadness out of her voice. “This way neither of us were alone.” She explained.

Derek frowned as he finally glanced around her darkened house. “Are you alone a lot?” He asked quietly, his stoic demeanor back.

Lydia shrugged and looked away from him, pulling her hands gently from beneath his. “It’s not a big deal. I’m used to it. Scott comes by sometimes…Stiles too though not as much lately. He’s been,” she searched for the right word, “occupied lately. But it isn't too bad here.” The words were a lie, but Lydia didn't like to complain. They were all dealing with loss and her pain was no worse than anyone else’s.

Derek nodded even though he heard her heartbeat pick up speed with the lie. “You know, it’s come to my attention that while I know quite a bit about Scott and Stiles I don’t know all that much about you.” He stated as he straightened up. “I know the loft isn't exactly people friendly and it certainly isn't the safest place in the world,” he tapped his blunt nails against the table, “But if you ever wanted to not be alone…I wouldn't turn away the company.”

Derek had not dropped by the Martin house with the intention of making that offer. He’d simply stopped by to thank Lydia and leave, but as she spoke he found a sadness in her that mirrored his own. Ever since he got his body and mind back he’d been feeling discontent. Things that normally didn't bother him were getting under his skin. Something inside of him had changed and he felt himself wanting to reach out to the people around him, the need to form connections and bonds stronger than his need to be alone.

Lydia blinked not sure she’d heard him correctly. “Really?” She asked her brows lifting. She’d never known Derek to offer to spend time with any of them and for a minute she wanted to ask him what he’d done with the _real_ Derek, but Lydia didn’t want to offend him.

He nodded, “Really. You wouldn't know this, but you and I actually have a bit in common.” He said as he let his hands curl over the edge of the table he was sitting on. “I speak a few languages fluently, I have more of a thirst for knowledge than people realize,” he commented. “I read quite a bit…and you are currently playing a song I hold incredibly close to my heart.” His words were soft.

Lydia’s gaze darted to the stereo as she focused on the song, “Ava Maria?” She inquired and he nodded. She smiled, “It’s one of my favorites. Sometimes the voices and emotions get the better of me and this kind of music…it has a calming effect,” she admitted. “It’s hard to shut off my brain and relax…it’s what I was trying to do,” she motioned to the stereo and then the glass of wine. “I’d give pretty much anything for one uninterrupted night of sleep.” She murmured feeling slightly self-conscious at the admission.

Derek was quiet for a minute before once again standing slowly. He watched as Lydia angled her head to the side and he shifted until he was sitting on her couch beside her. He settled in getting comfortable and when he saw the uncertainty in her gaze he spoke. “Sometimes all you need to find the peace you’re looking for is a little human contact.” He said simply.

Lydia held his gaze for a minute before shifting closer to him. She watched him lift his arm and she bit her bottom lip not sure exactly what he was offering her.

As if he could sense her hesitation he spoke, “You can never have too many friends and with everything that’s happened lately,” he paused thoughtfully, “I’m hoping that maybe you’ll all be open to letting me show you all that I do understand the meaning of friendship.” He swallowed hard, “I’m tired of being alone.” The words were quiet, and very unlike him.

Lydia’s heart clenched at his admission and she closed the distance between them, letting her body rest against his chest as his arm carefully draped along her shoulder, slowly tugging her into him. She rested a hand against his chest, the heat from his body comforting. It had been too long since someone held her. “You’re not alone Derek, not anymore.” She whispered, “You have us, we’re a pack and we trust you. We care about you, and we’ll never turn our backs on you.” She felt her eyes moisten as she tightened her hold on him.

Derek felt emotion stir in his chest and he held onto Lydia just as tightly as he relaxed against the couch. “And you’re not alone either. I know Scott and Stiles have been a little preoccupied, but they think the world of you…they love you. And despite the fact that we don’t know each other well, I’m here too. Get some rest Lydia, you've got school in the morning.” He told her quietly as he ran his hand up and down her back softly.

Lydia’s heart warmed as a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her. She leaned into him, the feel of his fingers brushing up and down her back soothing her. Her body felt heavy and she could feel sleep tugging at her. “I’m kind of glad you’re a bit of a stalker,” she murmured, “Or you wouldn't have stopped by tonight and I’m glad you did.”

The honesty in Lydia’s words made hope spark inside Derek’s chest and he watched as her eyes slid shut and her breathing evening out. Maybe he would have a chance to build the friendships he was missing after all. Derek closed his eyes and focused on the music floating through the room. His thoughts drifted to Paige and he felt a twinge of sadness, but most of all he felt a wealth of love and gratitude for knowing a girl as amazing as her. He leaned his head back slightly as an unfamiliar feeling of peace settled inside of him and Derek left himself enjoy this moment, hoping that just maybe it wouldn't be the last.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on **[Tumblr](http://reportergirl13.tumblr.com/)** and I am currently taking Teen Wolf requests through my ask box. :)


End file.
